


Keeping Promises

by User_needs_a_Username



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Parental Roy Mustang, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_needs_a_Username/pseuds/User_needs_a_Username
Summary: A de-aged Ed celebrates the holidays with his Daddy, offering him one of the best gifts imaginable. Parental RoyEd
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Christmas is not a thing in the fma universe but I had a lot of fun writing this.

Edward focused on the project before him, adding pine needles to a ring of wet glue that he had painted onto a small yellow square of paper. He picked the paper up and shook it, allowing the excess needles to fall onto the table. He swept them into a pile with his small hands and returned his focus to the paper again.

Edward took a pinch of green glitter, making sure not to make his project overly sparkly, and sprinkled it over the glue. He added a bit of red glitter as well, smiling brightly at how his craft was coming along. Now it was time to examine everything. He scanned the paper, adding more glue and pine needles where he thought his masterpiece was lacking. He giggled as he kicked his feet under the table in his childish excitement. He just had to wait for Daddy to get out of the shower, and then he could give him his special present.

Ed put down the craft to let it dry as he fixed an expectant gaze on the paper, waiting for the glue to dry. He kicked his feet back and forth in his excitement.

"M'thirsty," Edward muttered to himself, still watching the paper. He sat for a bit longer, before deciding that he was too thirsty to wait. He hopped down from his chair, dragging along a chair so that it scraped against the wooden planks of the kitchen floor. It was pulled all the way to the sink and he climbed up to fill a cup he grabbed from the cupboard. He drank until satisfied, and filled his cup again, taking it back to the table and leaving the chair at the sink. He didn't waste any time and went back to watching his little art project dry. It was like nothing else mattered in that moment. He was locked on his project, kicking his feet under the table.

\---

Roy quickly dressed after stepping out of the shower and drying himself off with a towel. He made his way through the hall towards the kitchen. He needed to make Edward some lunch and then get back to studying. Maes had ordered him to take a shower and rest, but Ed was only four. He couldn't leave him like that any longer than necessary. It was his responsibility to change Ed back to normal. But it was also his responsibility to care for Ed, so there was no way he was going to forget to feed the kid.

The phone rang from on its stand, and Roy paused. He went to the device, knowing that picking it up would delay Ed's lunch a little longer. And if he was right, he could already guess who would be greeting him at the other end. "This is Roy Mustang."

"Roy, it's Maes. How are the boys?" his friend asked. He sounded far better than he had yesterday. Roy probably did too. They had both needed a good night's sleep last night, and it seemed that they had both been lucky enough to get that.

_If only that luck would find its way to my research..._

"The same, as you can expect. Alphonse is actually out getting a tree, so at least he was happy about that. He's still doing a lot better, you know. I'm glad the holidays aren't getting him down." That was a relief to everyone. Roy was surprised with how well Al had handled things so far. It had given him more time to focus on his research.

"So are Ed and Al both out getting a tree?" Maes sounded a bit worried at the idea. It wasn't that he didn't think Alphonse could handle looking after his brother; he had long since proved that he could. But Al couldn't feel, so there was a possibility that he would forget how cold it was for Ed.

"No. I said I needed a shower, and Ed said that he wanted to stay here with me." It was a bit of a problem that Ed didn't like being too far away from Roy. It was sweet and touching, but Ed needed to go out and do things that other little kids did. He was a kid for the time being, and it wasn't right for Ed to be locked up inside all the time.

"Great. You two can get some actual quality time together. Get outside and play with him. It might snow later. Ed would think that was fun. There probably won't be much snow, but you still need to bundle him up. Don't let him get cold. Especially if you play in the snow. The little ones get colder faster," Maes informed. "And this is important. You have to make snow angels _with_ Ed. Elicia and I make snow angels and she always tells me it's more fun together."

"Yeah." Roy suddenly felt just a bit uncomfortable. Guilt weighed down on his chest. He knew it wasn't right to ignore Edward and focus solely on changing him into another version of himself. It would make it seem as though he didn't like the sweet child that ran around his house, tripping on his own feet more often than on objects found on the floor. "You know, I should go now. I need to make Ed's lunch and then get back to the research." He bit his tongue at that last bit. It had just managed to slip out.

"Roy, tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Hughes sounded almost annoyed. This was his scolding voice. He really had every right. "Ed's just getting into that stage where this is one of the most exciting times of the year. Play with him. Or read to him. Don't study away the holiday. You will break Ed's heart. Just do something fun with him. He adores you. Don't ruin it."

Roy paused. All of that was true. He saw the way Ed deflated every time Roy told him he had to study. He felt guilty that Ed liked him and he couldn't help it. "Maes, I have to find a way to turn him back."

"The books aren't going anywhere, but Ed's just a small child, and he's going to grow up. Let him enjoy this Christmas," Maes said.

"Daddy!" Ed squealed in excitement when he saw him at the phone.

"Maes, I need to go. Ed's here."

"Just do something fun with him, got it?"

Roy nodded despite the fact that his friend couldn't see it. "Yeah, I've got it."

"Good."

"Bye, Maes."

There was a sigh at the other end. "Goodbye, Roy."

He hung up the phone, turning to Edward. "Hey, Ed." He smiled to Ed and knelt down as Ed ran up and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him back, still smiling.

"Daddy, guess what?!" Edward squealed eagerly.

"What?"

"No, you gotta guess!" Ed scolded playfully.

"You found a kitten?" Roy certainly hoped not because that would spoil Alphonse's Christmas present. He wasn't sure if Ed would be able to keep that kind of secret from his brother.

"Nope! Guess again!" Edward was bouncing now. He was very excited.

"You lost a tooth?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, I give up."

"'Kay, wait here, Daddy!" Ed ran into the kitchen again, skipping back out with something in his hands. "Daddy! I made you a wreaff!" He held up a yellow paper in front of him with a ring of pine needles glued here and there.

"A wreath. I love it." Roy took it, smiling warmly at Ed.

Ed beamed. "I'm gonna make you anotha one next year too."

Roy's face fell. If Ed made another one next year, it would be proof that Roy had failed him for a whole year more. "Thank you, Ed. I would like that very much."

Ed hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Daddy. Don' be sad. I can make you anotha one now so you don' hafta wait for it. You don' need to be sad. That makes me sad."

"Thank you. I'd like that very much."

\---

Roy was exhausted once again. Ed was snoring from where he lay on his chest. The small boy was snuggled into him, barely taking up Roy's whole chest.

"...Warm'n sof..." Roy smiled softly at Edward's sleep talking. It was one of the sweetest things he had heard in a long time. That, and maybe the use of the word "wreaff", rather than "wreath". It was just so precious. Too precious.

Roy looked out the window, smiling warmly when he saw the gently drifting white flakes of snow. He nudged Ed, not getting a response. "Ed, wake up... It's snowing."

Roy didn't even have to poke Edward's tiny cheek after that. He was bolt upright and wide awake in a moment. It was the fastest Roy has ever seen the boy wake up. He was bouncing on Roy's lap.

"Snow?! It's snowin'?! Can ya take me to the window? I wanna watch it there!"

"Of course." Roy stood and carried his minuscule load to the window. Edward pressed his face to the glass, fogging it with his breath.

"S'cold." He pulled away, burying his face into Roy's chest to warm his chilled skin. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Ed?" Roy looked down into big golden eyes.

"Will ya always be here to keep me warm? I don' like it when it's lonely and cold."

"Ed, listen to me please."

Edward's head bobbed up and down in a nod.

"I'm never going to leave you. I love you, kiddo."

Ed smiled brightly. "I love ya too, Daddy!"

\---

Roy sat at his desk in his office reading. Sapphie was sprawled on his thighs, acting like a nice lap warmer. The sound of familiar metal clanks alerted him of the arrival of his son. "Alphonse?"

"Dad, Ed and I just set up the Christmas tree. I was wondering if you wanted to help decorate. It might be a good idea." The last sentence was said with a hint of worry.

Roy put his book down on the desk. "What's wrong, Al?"

"It's just Ed. You know him. He's trying to transmute all the ornaments to look like skulls with and without horns. And I think if I leave him for too long he will go for the star too."

Roy chuckled. "Let's go stop your brother."

They both left the office, Sapphie curling up on the still warm office chair. They traveled down the hall to where the tree had been set up in the living room.

Ed was balanced on a barstool, trying to place an adornment on the tree. It was once the star that would be on the top of the tree but now it was a boar-like creature with massive silver tusks.

Every time Roy laid eyes on the restored boy he felt relief swell in his chest. He loved the little child Ed had been, but he was still that boy. He only grew up. "Edward, what are you doing? That could be dangerous."

It was as if they had had it planned. Edward turned, sending the barstool tipping precariously towards the tree. He obviously didn't have enough time to right himself because he was falling backwards towards the floor in the next moment.

Roy and Alphonse both bolted to catch Ed as he fell. Alphonse was lucky enough to have fast enough reflexes to change his first plan. He instead caught the barstool which was about to tumble into the tree. Al turned to his brother and saw him in Dad's arms.

"Brother, what were you thinking?! You scared me!" If Alphonse had a flesh heart, it would have been racing.

"Me too," Roy added. "You need to be more careful. That could have ended disastrously."

Edward looked a bit awkward where he was. "Oh, sorry. I -umm- I didn't think."

"Next time do." Roy sighed. "Please, Ed."

"Yeah, sure, Dad. I just couldn't reach it."

"You could've asked one of us."

"I guess so," he muttered.

\---

It took a bit of time to convince Ed that Christmas was not really a holiday for hanging horned skulls about. He eventually settled for a _few_ "cool" and "awesome" ornaments scattered around the tree, a normal star up on top, and a cup of hot cocoa.

Ed was sipping said cocoa contentedly, this time letting Alphonse put the star on top of the tree.

"Dad, where's the tinsel you bought?" Ed asked, recalling when they had bought it.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for the reminder. It's in my office on the desk. Could you go get it for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Edward wandered down the hall towards the office. He stepped in and made his way over to the desk, grabbing the package of tinsel. He froze when something caught his eye. It was a sheet of yellow paper that sat on the desk. It wasn't exactly the sheet itself that caught his attention, but what was on it.

Edward walked slowly through the halls. He was frowning as he made his way back to Alphonse and Roy with the tinsel in hand.

"There you are... Edward? What's wrong? What happened?" Roy asked, worrying beginning to form on his face.

"Nothing. I just- It's just- There's something I need to do. I'll be back, Dad." Edward placed the tinsel in Roy's hands and started towards the door.

"Edward?" Roy made to follow his eldest son only to have a hand stop him.

"I just- I need a minute, please."

"Ed, did I do something wrong?"

Ed shook his head. "No, Dad, you've been great."

"The way you're saying that is really freaking me out. You aren't going to do something reckless and crazy, right?" Roy was somehow keeping his voice from showing the amount of panic he must have been feeling.

"No, nothing like that. Trust me, Dad. Please? It isn't anything dangerous."

There was a long pause. It didn't feel hesitant exactly. It just felt nervous. "...Of course I trust you. Why shouldn't I?"

Edward smiled. "No reason. And thank you."

The worry never left Roy's face, and it wasn't likely to.

\---

"Dad, I wanted to talk," Ed said as he came into the home office. He had left the wreath he had transmuted in the hall. It was made from a few branches off of a large pine not too far away from there. It was the very same pine he had gathered needles from to make his project the previous year.

"What is it?" Roy asked. He was obviously worried, and it made Ed feel bad for leaving the wreath in the hall. That would have been a good way to explain what had been bothering Ed before.

"Give me one moment actually." Ed went out into the hall, grabbing the wreath as his sort of peace offering. He sighed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before coming inside the office again.

"Edward?" Roy's mouth dropped open when he had had a moment to process what he saw before him. His look showed his sudden realisation.

"I made a promise. And I know that it's not my best work, but it's better than my last one was." Edward shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Ed, I think it's perfect. And thank you. I love it. I love them both." He was blinking with shiny eyes.

Edward blushed. "So where do you want it? I can hang it up."

"I think I'll put it on the door in here. I want to see it all the time." He stood up, pulling Ed into a hug. "You know I love you?"

Something in Edward's chest tightened. "I imagine it was easier to say that to the little me? He was small and sweet and not like me." He didn't even know why he said it. It had shocked him with every new word that came out of his mouth.

"I loved him, but it hurt to see what had happened to him. Sometimes I miss the little guy, but I'm glad I have you back. I love both versions of you because they are both you."

Edward didn't know what to say. He had always thought that Dad preferred the small, sweet, innocent child he had been several months ago. He had vaguely felt that he only belonged here because of his small version and because of Al. "I-I-I... You love me? This me?" Edward hugged him back tightly because the way he had said it told him that there was no doubt. "Dad... I-I love y-you too."

Edward would deny it, but his eyes blurred with relieved tears. He finally felt right. It was like this was the first time he really felt at home. He had Al and Dad and a home and friends.

They had a family.

"Ed, look out the window. It's snowing."

They watched the snow fall for quite a while after that, remaining blissfully warm in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would drop a comment, I would be so happy! They are great encouragement! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
